missionimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Langley
Langley is an unincorporated community in the census-designated place of McLean in Fairfax County, Virginia, United States. Background In addition to being a commuter community for Washington, D.C., the area is the site of the headquarters for the Central Intelligence Agency, the Turner-Fairbank Highway Research Center of the Federal Highway Administration, and the Claude Moore Colonial Farm of the National Park Service. Langley is often used as a metonym for the CIA. History NOC List Recovery On May 23rd, 1996, Ethan Hunt, Claire Phelps, Luther Stickell and Franz Krieger began their infiltration of the heavily-fortified CIA headquarters at Langley by sounding an emergency fire alarm, requiring evacuation of some of the complex. Ethan, Claire and Krieger entered the lobby as yellow jump-suited firemen, and with Luther in the belly of one of the fire trucks hacking the alarm system and other computer systems, they convinced guards to allow them access to Sector 21 where the air conditioning system was located. As they raced there, Claire ducked into a side room, and changed into a secretary's business-suit with an ID tag. In the CIA cafeteria, Claire squirted a clear liquid into the coffee cup of the CIA analyst William Donloe to cause him to soon become nauseous - Donloe had top-security clearance into the vault and its computer terminal. She placed a small piece of shiny gray metallic tape on his left shoulder - a tracking device so Luther could follow his movements. Meanwhile, in a service area, Ethan and Krieger climbed up into the open vented and ducted A/C system to crawl over the sealed vault room, where they blocked the laser net's beams, unscrewed the bolts holding the A/C vent cover, and then Ethan lowered himself through the vent hole into the locked-down computer room. Suddenly, he had to quickly be lifted back up to hang upside-down at ceiling height above the computer when the CIA analyst entered the room. While working at the computer terminal after gaining access, he took ill and vomited into a wastebasket, and then hurriedly left for the bathroom. Ethan continued to work - first manipulating the thermostat to keep the temperature stable, and then typing in Donloe's password, dictated to him by Luther. He accessed the NOC list file, downloaded-copied the long file to a CD disk, and reached to eject the disk, but a small rat in the duct near Krieger caused him to unexpectedly drop Ethan and dangle him within only a few inches from the floor. Ethan skillfully balanced himself to avoid triggering the floor's pressure sensors, but still worried about the rising temperature and falling drops of sweat from his brow, and an increase in decibel levels, as he was raised back up into the vent when the CIA analyst reentered the vault. Krieger dropped his knife onto the terminal's desk - noticed there by the CIA worker. He was further tipped off to the illegal download with a message on the log-in screen of the monitor. Donloe immediately reported the breach, although it was too late -- the victorious foursome had successful stolen the list, escaped from the building, and driven away in the front cab of a fire truck. When notified, Kittridge was incensed, and ordered Barnes to keep it top-secret, while the hapless CIA analyst was immediately reassigned to a radar tower in Alaska. Appearances *Mission: Impossible Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Locations Category:United States Category:CIA